A Bad Case Of the Hiccups
by fluffythellama017
Summary: Kim has the hiccups and Jack gets rid of them. How does he do it? read on to find out. Because am not a spoiler. But just if you were wondering he *HICCUP*. :D, going to have some drama! (just a bit...) If there could be another Genre it would be Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**SO, How's it goin? This is a Kickin' It fanfic (obviously) and hopefully I can finally write some people in character... In the reviews tell me If you want another chapter in this or just leave it at this, I really don't know right now. This is a Kick story, ut it does not seem like a lot. And remember that whenever you see a very long authors note before the story, remember, pitchforks and torches are almost NEVER the answer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. Just remember that. oh and I would recommend eating some crackers with this because this is going to have a really cheesy ending. You have been warned... ;P  
**

Kim's POV

Today was the third day of summer vacation, I had just woken up and started to get ready to go the Dojo, me and the guys planned on meeting there to figure out what we will be doing today. While I was getting ready I recounted everything that happened yesterday, I was attacked by a falcon, Jack got to first-base with a jellyfish, Milton became a human canon-ball, Eddie fell in some fish guts, and Jerry got a squirrel up his dress. As I was walking down the stairs to grab an apple before I skate board to the Dojo, a sudden thought came to my mind, _I wish I was that jelly fish._... _WAIT, WHAT!_ I do not have a crush on Jack! _Yes you do, _SHUT UP! I say nearly falling off my skateboard. While doing that I bit into the apple and then it accidentally fell out of my mouth because I just hiccupped. _Aw shoot, the last time I had these they lasted *hiccup* the whole day._ I hate it when people scare me so I usually just do the home-remedies. I was still *hiccup* thinking over home-remedies, when I reached the Dojo and saw that everyone was there *hiccup* already.

"Hey," *hiccup* "guys, do" *hiccup* "you know wh-" *hiccup* "at we are going-" *Hiccup* "do today?" I say slightly annoyed with my hiccups.

"Awwww... Does wittle Kimmy has the hiccups" Jack says while the other guys start cracking up. I shoot them a death-glare and that immediately shuts them up. In response I punch jack in the arm, hard.

"Geez, Kim. What was that for?" Jack said

"NEVER call" *hiccup* "me Kimmy" I say, but with my hiccups it did not sound very threatening. I turn to Rudy who just started talking and I know that jerry is right behind me and about to scare me.

"Jerry, scare me and you die" I say and amazingly it actually sounds like a threat since my hiccups did not interrupting.

"OI MAMASITA YO NO QUIERO A MORIR HOY!" Jerry said in spanish **(A/N OI GIRL I DO NO WANT TO DIE TODAY!)**

"And that goes" *hiccup* "for all of you!" I threaten.

Jack's POV

Aww... Kim looks so cute when she hiccups... WAIT WHAT?! And she also looks cute when she is angry STOP STOP NOW I DO NOT LIKE KIM! _Yes you do._ "SHUT UP." I accidentally say out loud. I earned a weird look from Kim and I quickly change the subject. "Hey Kim, i think your hiccups are gone!" I said

"Yeah I gue-" *hiccup* "nevermind." She says looking annoyed.

"Okay then. So where are we going to go?" I ask

"I was thinking of the beach so I can pick up some girls, you know me being a playa and all" Eddie says

"Yeah the beach" *hiccup* "sounds good wha-" *hiccup* "-t do you guys think?" Kim asks, looking more annoyed by the minute.

"I don't know about the beach, what about all those germs, and you could get a sunburn, and resent research sh-" Milton was saying before he was interrupted by Jerry.

"Yeah, dude it's fine with us yo, meet you guys back here in 20" Jerry said. Just as he said that I heard the door open and close and I saw Kim running a getting on her skateboard and then stumbling because of her hiccups. I head to my house and change into my swimming trunks, get a towel, and hide inside the towel a water gun and started heading back to the Dojo.

Kim's POV

I ran out of the doors of the Dojo right after *hiccup* Jerry said "in 20" because even on my *hiccup* skate board I will 10 minutes away, as soon as I get on my skateboard I stumble because of my stupid *hiccup* hiccups. I finally reach my house tell my mom I'm going to the *hiccup* beach with my friends, run up stairs, put on my bathing suit (which is a bikini) and grab *hiccup* a towel, an extra change of clothes, and some sunblock. Inside *hiccup* my towel there is a water gun that I will use to shoot the *hiccup* guys with, I have a feeling that Jack is bringing one two so I make a mental note to check his bag when he is not looking. I quickly skateboard back to the Dojo, but stumble again because of the hiccups. They seem *hiccup*to be planning on staying a while. I make it to the Dojo only 5 minutes late.

"Hey, sorry" *hiccup* "I'm late again" I said as we begin to make our way to the beach. I keep having a mental argument with myself on whether or not I have a crush on Jack. Finally I have to accept that I do have a crush on him _AAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH *hiccup* _I think to myself. Once we get to the beach Eddie immediately goes of in his quest to find girls, Milton goes to look at *hiccup* sea life, Jerry went off to do what ever Jerrys do best, I was lying on my towel getting a tan, *hiccup* while Jack went to the water. I took *hiccup* this as my chance, I looked in his *hiccup* bag and found his water gun, before anyone *hiccup* could see me I put it in my bag with mine. _Geez if these hiccups were something real, like an object or something it would have been destroyed by now. _I think *hiccup* to myself, but before I could continue my *hiccup* ranting I was interrupted by Jack standing right in front of me. I couldn't *hiccup* help but look at his abs, before I could turn away, i heard Jack laughing.

"So you like what you see? Huh huh?" Jack said being very cocky

"Oh *hiccup*yeah" I say attempting to sound sarcastic but not so *hiccup* it looked like it.

"Uhhhh..." WOW. I left the great and almighty Jack speechless *hiccup* but I'm not too sure that is a good thing.

"Er. I'm not going to let you just lie there in the sun instead of having real fun" he said,

"Actually *hiccup* I am perfectly fine with *hiccup* staying- JACK PUT ME DOWN!" I said, you see while I was talking he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. At the moment he was walking back to the water and I was banging *hiccup* on his back. He set me down right in the water and waves were hitting my *hiccup* back. I crossed my arms " JJJJAAAAA-" *hiccup* "CCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!"

"Aw you're so cute when you angry." he said and as soon as he said that his eyes went wide and I blushed and probably looked as *hiccup *red as a tomato. Watch out tomato, *hiccup* you got some competition.

"Uhhhh... So pretend to be the gentleman I know you *hiccup* aren't and help me up." i said still recovering from the comment.

"Kim, Oh that hurts right here." he said with mock pain, patting the place where his heart is. But he still held out his *hiccup* hand _AAHHH the sucker._

As soon as I grabbed on to his hand electricity felt like it *hiccup* ran up my arm, but I pushed that aside and pulled him in the water with me.

"HEEEYYYY" jack said whining. Once we finally got up *hiccup* we were drenched from head to toe.

"Ummm, Kim." Jack said nervously, he never gets nervous *hiccup* though. I wonder what is wrong. "You might kill me after this but, at least I will die happy.

"Umm Jack what do *hiccup *you-" I was saying but I was interrupted by a pair of lips on mine. It only took me a moment for me to register what was happening before I started kissing back. I could here the guys cheering and saying something like "KICK PREVAILS! WWWOOOOOO!" Once we pulled apart, Jack said

"Woah."

"That good huh?" I say with a smile/smirk

"Well, I, Uh, HEY it looks like your hiccups are gone!" He said changing the subject

"Yeah I guess they are, now don't change the sub-" *HICCUP!* I was Interrupted by a big hiccup, but it wasn't me this time and I cracked up laughing.

"HHHEEEYYYYYY... you gave me the *hiccup* hiccups!" Jack says trying to act annoyed but with no avail. I just smile and say

"Awww does wittle Jacky have the hiccups?" imitating the same voice he did to me.

"Shut *Hiccup* up." He said trying badly to hide a smile.

**So whatcha guys think? Review and let me know. Should I write another chapter for this? anyways i hope that was cheesy enough to serve with some crackers... Hey has anyone ever wondered why oranges are orange? No? UHHHHH... I definitely haven't either, heh heh heh. AKWARD...  
**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND LLAMAS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So how's it goin? Oh and thank you for answering the question about if anyone has every wondered why oranges are orange? The answer I got from a review: They might be orange because they are in the sun and the sun is yellowish orange. Well, I really don't know, just a random question. On that completely unrelated note... This is the second chapter of A bad case of the hiccups. I'm thinking of making this a whole story what do you guys think? Oh and someone asked why llamas. Well, you can read all about that on my non-exsistent blog! Ill just say why on my bio-pg.  
**

**disclaimer: must i go through this every time? UGGGHHH I do not own anything except the plot. I do own a nice pithch fork and torch though. Jk. Well I do have the torch...**

Jack's POV

"Shut" *hiccup* "up" I said trying to badly *hiccup* conceal my smile.

"So..." I say before I *hiccup* lean in for another kiss. But Kim just pushes me *hiccup* away saying

"Oh I don't think so." with a *hiccup* smirk. She earns a confused *hiccup* look because I thought she *hiccup* liked me. I mean, she kissed back right? So I say *hiccup* a bit hurt.

"I thought..." *hiccup* I can hear the guys snickering behind us

"What I mean is I don't want my hiccups back!" She shouted with a smile

"Aw, *hiccup* come on Kimmy!" I say earning a *hiccup* punch on my arm from Kim.

"Ow-" *hiccup* "What was that *hiccup* For?" I say wincing at my hurt arm

"NEVER. CALL. ME. KIMMY." She says "Seriously I will hurt you."

Jerry's POV

I was racing a turtle when I decided to go back to where everyone else was. Once i got there i saw something that blew my mind. A SAND DOLLAR! I can get a cookie because this, after all, a sand DOLLAR. Then I saw something that me and the guys had been waiting for when i saw JACK and KIM KISSING! I quickly called the guys.

"MMILLLTTOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN! EDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"What?! Jerry I just saw a really cool starfish and I-" Milton was saying before he was interrupted by Eddie,

"Dude, what is it. I was showing off my muscles to some babes" Eddie said flexing his non-existent muscles. I just simply pointed to where Kim and Jack were STILL kissing. Milton and Eddie just stood there gaping at the sight before we all started cheering. We then all said something like,

"KICK PREVAILS!"

Then we saw Jack lean in for another kiss and Kim just pushed him away. We all snickered at Jack's cofused look. And then for some reason Kim punched him probably because he called her Kimmy as usual.

Kim's POV

"NEVER. CALL. ME. KIMMY." I said "seriously I will hurt you.". But i had to just smile at the pain I caused him, I know, I'm messed up.

"But now you *Hiccup* have to get rid of *hiccups* my hiccups!" Jack whined, as the guys started to make their way over here.

"Yeah, well," I strted to say but Jack gave me those puppy dog eyes that I just can not resist and I caved in.

"Alright fine! but if I get them again you are dead" I said pointing my finger threathenly at Jack.

"Yo bro you need to take a chill pill" Jerry said all I did was take a threatening step towards him and he ran away doing his "Columbian war chant" while saying something like this

"I think I'm gonna get a cookie, so uhh bye yo!"

"Since when does *hiccup* Jerry have money?" Jack asked and I still do not see any annoyance with his hiccups. What is up with this boy and patience?

"He probably found a sand dollar, i better go find him before he robs a store for a cookie." Milton said while running off to find Jerry.

"And then there *hiccup* were three" Jack said still not looking annoyed I need to fix that I think to myself.

"Actually There are only you two lovebirds-" I shot him one of my famous death- glares.

"I saw this babe over there, her name is Ella Font, And she even gave me her number!" Eddie said holding up a piece of paper with some numbers scribbled on it.

"Ummm, Eddie. *hiccup* that is the zo-" jack was saying

"LATER GUYS!" Eddie interrupted Jack and as Eddie was running away jack was saying

"-zoo's phone *hiccup* number." We both looked at each other akwardly and Then jack said,

Jack's POV

"So is this the part *hiccup* where I kiss you?" I asked hopefully *hiccup* while puckering my lips. Kim just *hiccup* raised her finger *hiccup* up and pushed it to my puckered lips.

"It would be... But... I DON'T WANT MY HICCUPS BACK!" Kim said matter-of-factly.

"Well *hiccup* what now?" I asked

"I don't know. I still need to get rid of your hiccups" Kim said.

"Oh. I *hiccup* KNOW" I said while smiling *hiccup* because I just remembered the *hiccup* water gun I had brought. "Let's go back to *hiccup* our bags." I said while leading her to *hiccup* the bags.

"Er, okay." Kim said *hiccup* with a smirk. I wonder what she is up to...

"I need to get my sunblock again since _someone_ knocked me into the ocean."

Kim's POV

Muhahahahahahahaha. I know what jack wants to do. He plans to surprise me with the water gun, well there is going to be a surprise bu it won't be me... I made up a lame excuse for agreeing to go to the bags. Once we got there Jack went immediately for his bag, and I went straight to mine. I got both water guns and hid them behind my back. I could see that Jack was getting annoyed because he couldn't find his water gun. I brought them both out and shot them both at him. He was so surprised that I actually got a chance to run. I ran and then almost tripped on a rock and lost my lead. I kept running though. All at one time I felt strong arms go around my waist and I tripped. Jack landed on top of me and we stayed in this awkward position until Jack decided it was finally time to get off of me. I could feel the blush burning on my cheeks.

"You okay?" Jack asked without hiccuping

"Well, i would've been better except _someone _landed on top of me" I said giving him a glare.

"Hehehehehe... sorry about that" He said

"Hey your hiccups are gone!" I shouted!

"Yeah! I Guess you ri- *hiccup* Aw darn it." he said. In response I just started laughing. He attempted to shot me a glare but it didn't work because a hiccup interrupted him. that of course just made me laugh harder.

"Shut *hiccup* it. How did you *hiccup* know that I had a water gun anyways? And *hiccup* how did you get it?" He asked giving a skeptical look.

"That is for me to know, and to you to wonder about." i said poking his chest with a smirk.

**Well here it is. the SECOND CHAPTER! I'm planning on making this into a story so stay tuned! Hope you liked it!**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND LLAMAS!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is the next chapter that I promised. Don't hate me after this chapter. I'm changing this to Drama/Romance. There will be drama in this chapter... SO DON'T HATE ME**

**Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT! I own Kickin' it! Yes yes, haha No I own nothing! But hey a girl can dream! Oh, and I don't own Lifehouse either. **

* * *

Kim's POV

Once I got up from the floor of the beach, we decided to start heading back once we were almost there an idea struck in my mind on how to get rid of Jack's hiccups. As soon as it came to mind an evil grin came on to my face. I stopped Jack right where we were, I raised my arms onto his shoulders and his hands went immediately to my waist. _Aw poor sucker. Never gonna see it comin' _I thought to myself. As soon as his eyes fluttered shut I got my hands and pressed down on his pressure point on his shoulders and he practically crumbled to the sand.

"KIM! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR! I can't believe you did that!" Jack said complaining and ranting about what I did. All I did put on a smug smile and wait for him to finish his rant and realize what I did. He did continue his rant, but this is all I heard.

"BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH!" I just continued to laugh. Once he quieted down, there was an awkward silence lingering in the air.

"Do you hear that?" I asked hoping he would understand, but him being Jack he never does,

"What?"

"It's called silence."

"What? Silence, hmmmmm, OH!"

"You know, you should really thank me."

"YOU HAD ME FALL TO THE FLOOR!"

"It was SAND!"

"Well, still..." He said knowing that he wasn't going to win this one.

"It's getting dark. We should go..."

"Yeah, RACE YA!" I said taking a head start.

_One week later_

It has been one week since Jack and I have gotten together. I thought nothing could go wrong at this point, boy was I wrong. It was just a normal Afternoon at Seaford High, the teacher wanted to speak to Jack so he was stuck in the classroom for about 5 more minutes. The guys and I were at our lockers talking when a boy about our age came up to me.

"Excuse me, are you Kim Crawford?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked puzzled

"Well, it turns out you have won five tickets to the Lifehouse concert!"he said. I turned excitedly to the guys and you could see that they were practically bursting with joy.

"OH MY GOD!" I said excitedly as he handed me the tickets, I then handed them to Milton because things always fall out of my pockets. As I handed them to him he quietly mumbled to himself, "holy Christmas nuts," and then put them in his bag.

"I HAVE TO GO TELL JACK!" I practically yelled. As soon as I was about to take off to my boyfriend. The guy that gave me the tickets grabbed my wrist,

"Hey, no need to run off" he said in a 'cool' voice, I just sounded ridiculous to me.

"Let go." I said as friendly as I could

"What would happen if I said no."

"LET ME GO. I have a boyfriend." I said more forcefully

"Yeah, me" and then he rammed his lips on mine. They were only there for one second before I pushed him off and rammed him into a wall and slapped him.

"I told you I have a boyfriend!" I practically growled at him

"Yeah-" that was all he could say before I flipped him, and left him there moaning in pain.

"Why didn't you guys help me?" I asked the guys, they looked to the boy I just flipped and said,

"You looked like you had it under control."

"Still, you could have helped, Anyways I have to wash my mouth, so if you would excuse me for about 5 minutes" I said, Once I was done I came back out to meet the guys.

"Hey do you know where Jack is?"

"Maybe he already left? He could be at the park, that's where he usually is when we can't find him." Eddie said, everyone just agreed while Jerry was staring off into space. I clapped in from of his face and he did a short "Columbian War chant". We all laughed in response.

Jack's POV

I can't believe Kim would betray me like that! She KISSED another guy! I had walked out of the classroom and started walking when I saw her kissing another guy. I only saw a second of it before I Ran as fast as I could the other way. Once I saw all the guys and her leave I walked up to Donna Tobin.

"Hey, Donna" I said, my broken heart steering what I did.

"Hey Jackie Poo." She said in what I'm guessing a flirty voice

"So I was wondering..." I stopped there not knowing if I should go on, but I guess I didn't have too,

"YES! I'll meet you in the clearing at the park Jacky Wacky" She said leaving with a "flirty smile" and a wink. _Well okay then _I thought to myself as I opened my locker and took out the things in my backpack because it was the weekend. Once that was done I made my way to the clearing Donna was talking about at the park. Once I got there I saw that Donna was already there.

"Hey Donna."

"Heeeeeey" she said while fluttering her eyes. All she did through the "date" was talk about herself, and then she looked at the time,

"I gotta go, bye Jackie" she said and then she kissed me for about 30 seconds and then left saying

"I had fun on our date," and waved flirtily. _Geez does everything she has to do be flirty?_

Milton's POV

We had been walking through the park for a while now trying to find Jack. Kim started to worry about him and what happened to them. _Who knew Kim did have a soft side._ I thought to myself. Soon we reached some trees that outlined a clearing in the park. There is where I saw something I never thought I'd see, I saw Jack, but he was _kissing_ Donna. HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! HE cheated on Kim! I quickly motioned to the guys, and they came over to where I was looking. It was Jerry that spoke up first, but he was missing his "Swagger" in what he said.

"Uh. Kim? We found Jack..." a frown written on his face.

"_Really_?! Thank goodness I-" She stopped there when she saw what Jack was doing. We all walked into the clearing when Donna left, and Kim walked right up to Jack and slapped him, HARD.

"Owwwwww!" Jack yelled

"How Could You!?" Kim said sounding as If she was about to break down "Goodbye Jack" that was all she said before running out of the clearing.

"She deserved it." Me and the guys hard Jack mumbled. We all stared at him in disgust, It was jerry who spoke up first, it seems that when push comes to he actually acts normal.

"What do you mean 'she deserved it'? She didn't DESERVE ANY OF THIS!" Jerry said with spite

"I SAW HER KISSING ANOTHER GUY! SO YEAH, SHE DESEVED IT!" Jack responded with the same amount of spite.

"She didn't kiss anyone! You should really stay and watch the whole thing before you make un-right decisions!" I said realizing what he meant

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW! AND I SAW THE WHOLE THING!" Jack yelled

"Really? You saw it when Kim pushed the guy, slapped him, and flipped him!?" Eddie said

"She, wait what?" Jack said confused

"And you heard her when she said 'I HAVE A BOYFRIEND'?" Eddie countered. A look of realization come onto Jacks face, as he sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Oh God. What have I done?"

"Jack, we can forgive you, but I don't know if Kim can" I said before we left him there to think. When I turned around I saw that he was in the same spot and but one single tear rolled down his face and dropped to the floor. _Oh Jack, you've really done it this time._

* * *

**That part wher they fall down if you press their pressure point? Yeah, I have a couple friends who do that to me sometimes. Oh gosh I hate and love this chapter. I got so sad at the end... But just don't worry! Kick will come back! Just later... Tell me what you think in reviews!**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND LLAMAS**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! Ya miss me? Anyways I'm SUPER sorry for not updating sooner, it is just I lost inspiration for a while and then i couldn't find a computer... and THEN, well you guys probably don't wanna hear my excuse...  
**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, yeah, I KNOW. ME NO OWN KICKIN IT! Ya got that? Geez, a girl says it over and...**

Kim's POV

I can't believe HE did that to me! I thought we were perfect for each other! I guess not...

After I had ran away from the clearing I started to bawl, I know right! ME, BAWLING. What the heck. But not soon after that, that sadness turned to rage.

"HOW DARE HE DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT!" I ranted kicking a boulder, but I kicked it too hard and I hurt my foot.

"OwOwOwOw" I said hopping on one foot while holding my throbbing one, did I mention I was wearing sandals? Anyways, once I could stand again, I decided I needed to clear my head. I saw a good tree and started to climb it, once i got to the top I inhaled the pine scent and for the first time that day, I relaxed. Once I realized that it was getting dark, I jumped down from the tree, and stuck the landing. Once I congratulated myself on not crashing and burning, I headed back to my house, I had spent enough time up in that tree to _almost _forget my problems. ALMOST. Once I got home I realized two things One: there was a note from my parents on the door, and Two: Jack lives right next to me. And with that all my rage came back, and so I did the only thing a teenage girl would do when she just got out of a relationship, I kicked his trashcan down. And walked away,back to my house. I got inside the house and read the note,

_Dear Kim,_

_Your dad and I had to go to an emergency family reunion in Greenland for two weeks. Sorry we couldn't bring you, it's just that we had to leave so abruptly and you have school. There is money on the counter and food in the fridge, for you. Spend it wisely!  
_

_Love,  
_

_Mom and Dad  
_

Ugh, leave it to them to go at the worst possible time. I call up my friends Grace, Julie, and Kelsey.

**(Kim Bold **_Grace Italics_ Julie Underlined _**Kelsey bolded italics**_)

**Hey, guys...**

_Hey! Why ya sound so glum?_

Yeah, you sound kind of down...

**_What happened?_**

**Can you guys come over, Jack and I *sniffle* b-b-roke u-up.**

_W_HAT?!

_I'll be there in a flash!_

Just asked! I'm staying over!

_**OMG. I'm there!**_

**T-T-hanks *sniffle* g-guys.**

I heard a choruses of goodbyes. If you didn't notice I started tearing up towards the end. I'm gonna miss Jack... But I don't know if i can find it in my heart to forgive him...

Jack's POV

What have I done?! I just lost my chances with the most beautiful, smart, and athletic girl forever! Why did I do it? Oh, yeah, because I was thinking that she cheated on me so I decided to get back at her... Since when was I one for revenge? All of this ran through my mind while I was sitting on the rock. _Man, Kim slaps hard._ I think to myself as I feel my cheek, which is partly inflamed, and ma leave a mark... I guess I _did _deserve it. _HOW COULD I BE SUCH AN IDIOT!_ I think to myself as I punch an innocent near-by tree. It leaves my knuckles slightly bruised, but I frankly don't care about that right now. All I am thinking about is how to get Kim back. _You need to apologize, duh! _Geez when did my inside voice get so annoying? But it's right, I need to talk to her, make things right. Oh gosh, how do I do it? _Well don't look at me! Your the on that messed this up!_ Gah, well, I'll apologize and explain everything when we go to the dojo tomorrow. I mean how hard could it be?

Kim's POV

Julie, Kelsey, and Grace came over only 15 minutes after I called them. When they got here, they were carrying tubs of ice cream, tissues, and their sleeping bags. Once everyone was seated, I told them the story, well, more or less the whole day... Towards the ending, the tissues finally came in handy. Once I was done they commented.

"What if Jack saw you and that crazy guy kiss for that one second and then decided to get back at you?" Julie proposed, Kelsey and Grace nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, It's possible, but why would he want to get back at me? He's never really shown that he would do something as horrible as that!" I said, I partly believed this and was ready to forgive him, but what if that really wasn't the case? Then i would be left with even more of a broken heart. Although I was still depressed about what he did, I also felt mad at him...

Once we finished discussing I felt a little better. After that we put in the movie The Notebook and feasted on some of that ice cream. Once we were done, we curled up in our sleeping bags and went to sleep. I just lied there for an hour thinking about what may lie ahead tomorrow at the dojo, but I eventually went to sleep, finally giving in to my heavy eyelids and decided that whatever will come, will come. I mean how bad could it be?

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN. What do you guys think?** **I know it's really short, but I'm hoping it's enough for now, I hope to be updating more often since, I have my inspiration back, soooooo SEE YOU SOON!**

**PEACE, LOVE, and LLAMAS!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**well, hello again... my promise went out the window... and then flew to Mexico... then took a train to Europe... and then... welll whats done is done, sorry for not updating! All it took was me to look on the reviews again and then WOOOO... so yeah, hehe..**

**Disclaimer: *turns on Barney tune* I hate this, this hates me. lets get this clear I own no-thing. Except the plot and nothing else, something something suuuumthing! **

Kim and Jack's POV

How bad could it be? Worst thing I ever said! But to tell this the right way, you have to start from the beginning.

JAck's POV

Today was the day I am going to apologize to Kim, she can't be that mad can she? I think my paln over as I skateboard to the Dojo, _You don't have a plan you idiot. _HURTFULL. WHY ARE INNER VOICES SO MEAN.? _Well do you? _no... _My pioint exactly. _Why are you so mean to me? _I used to be nicer , until you did that THING ya know, all I'm doing is pushing you to fix it. _Well could ya be nicer? _Fiiiiiiine. _That whole conversation between me and my head ended right before I got to the Dojo. I see that Jerry is the only one there, _that's odd..._ I think to myself as I walk in. _And this is going to be even odder._

"Hey, Jerry, um, can you give me, er, some advice forkim..." I rushed the last part into a mumble.

"YO bro! AH! something hit my butt! maybe there's a lizard in- WAIT. that's just some taffy" HE said as he ATE the taffy

"SO what did you need help with?"

"er, kim..."

"You have come to right place my brotha! Take a seat and let the Jerrster tell you what to do. They don't call me the Love doctor for nothin!"

"They don't call you that..." I mumbled to him as he led me to a pile of matts to sit on.

"okay, so for your guys' aniverssary-"

"Jerry, no I need advice on how to get Kim to forgive me."

"YO dude what did you do?!"

"Seriously, you were there..." I whisper since this isn't exactly my "Conversation starter favorite"

"Well, I forgot Bro! gotta keep room for all the _ladies' _numbers! It's so weird though! they all have the same one! _1-800-not -real!_"

"JERRY! can we get bac to the matter at hand!" I say before I yanked him and whisper in his ear the unspeakable thing I did.

"DUDE YOU CHEATED ON-" He couldn't finish this sentence because I clamped my hand over his mouth

"yes, I'm not proud of it, but I need your advice on how to fix this!"

"HMIGHIMHAM!" was all he could say because my hand was still over his mouth

"are you calm now?" I asked and in response he nodded his head, as soon as he did that I took my hand off of his mouth and he gazed out the window.

"uhh... I think you should just flat out say your sorry and tell her what happened!" I accepted that and realized that that was actually pretty smart.

Soon Milton and Eddie came in and I explained my plan. Eddie said it was great, but Milton was a little skeptical.

"I don't know, I think you have to do better than that. Show that you LOVE hear and that you want to get back together... Something bigger-"'

"IT'S GREAT STOP WORRYIG HIM MILTON!"

"Worrying who?" I heard the voice that kept me up half of the night replaying what had happened the day before. I could tell that she didnt she any of us only heard Eddie and Jerry scream at Milton because she was absorbed in her phone.

"Well?" She said as she set her phone down and looked up. When she saw me she made a mad dash to the door but I caught her wrist.

KIM's POV

"what do you want Jack?" I said with as much spite as I could muster

"I want to talk"

"What is there to talk about? YOU-" before I could finish my sentence Rudy walked in on the phone. completely not absorbing the scene. Three guys wide-eyes starring at a brunett holding the wrist of a very upset blonde.

"yes, yes I love you too. I know our one-month-aversary is next week. Alright byeeeeee," Rudy said hanging up

"Man, love is hard how do you guys do it?" he said walking into his office.

NOw all of the guys were gaping at Rudy who just said probably the worst thing to say at a time like this. I don't now about anyone else, but I was frozen in my spot until Rudy came out of his office and announced that we all were going to spar.

"Okay, Eddie your with me, Milton against Jerry and Kim and Jack" This is not my day is it?! Well on the briht side, at least I get to take my anger out on the person that has caused all of this anger. This is going to be good.

"Alright GO!" Rudy shouted and went back in his office mubbling something like

"Alright, month-aversary next week. what to do what to do..."

"Kim, we really need to tal-" JAck said but was interrupted by a punch from non other than yours truly!

"Spar now talk later" I mumbled

"Uh, no talk now, spar later." he said as he grabbed my hand and held them behind my back. I wriggled my way out and got bac into a fighting stance,

"Fine. What do you want to say." I grumbled out.

"I want to say that I'm REALLy sorry for kissing Donna-"

"AND going on a date with her!" I added while still in the fighting stance ready to pounce

"Yes, but I only did it because i saw you kissing a random guy and so I decided to get back at yo-"

AND _that's_ when I exploded.

**Weeelllll? What did ya guys think? Was it good, bad? Are you mad that I didn't update like I said? hehe... SORRY. Anyways, REVIEW!**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND LLAMAS!**


	6. Chappy 6

**hey, my fellow Kick shippers! here's the next chapter for A Bad Case of the Hiccups! P.S Did I ever tell you this was supposed to be a one-shot? Well, look how that turned out...**

**Disclaimer: As I said in my past chappers. I DO NOT own Kickin it...**

**PS. Important A/N at bottom**

Kim's POV

For ya'll who think I actually exploded, ya know with my guts splattered on the wall... Newsflash. I DIDN'T die. You know what? Let me tell you what happened.

"yes, but I only did it because I saw you kissing a random guy and I wanted to get bad at yo-" He would have finished, but I pounced on him and knocked him to the floor, and no, it was not an "I love you and I want to get back together" kind of pounce, it was more like "Finish your sentence and I will kill you because I can't believe you would stoop that low" kind of pounce. And... when he got up I did in fact slap him again.

Jack's POV

I was in the middle of my apology to Kim, when she pounced on me! At first I thought it was one of those "I love you and I want to get back together" pounces, but when she knocked me down and knocked the wind out of me, I settled on one of those "I'm going to kill you" pounces. As soon I got up and was about to continue, she SLAPPED me AGAIN!

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR KIM!?" I know this I my apology, but she has no right to slap me!

"You have no right to slap me!"

"EXCUSE ME, I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO SLAP YOU? YOUR THE ONE THAT CHEATED ON ME WITH DONNA!" she screamed back.

"YES BUT I THOUGHT YOU CHEATED ON ME FIRST!" I yelled with just as much magnitude

"SO, THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GO OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL? WITHOUT EVEN GIVING ME TIME TO EXPLAIN?"

"well, I, uh.." I managed to stutter out

"Save it! A realationship is built on trust and you obiviously can't trust me" she said and with each word poked me in the chest with her finger. Which I have to admit... Is a pretty hard finger... Before anything else happens I look towards the guys and see them passing around popcorn! At that moment Rudy came out of his office.

"What's with all of the shouting!? I didn't hear any of the gazelles fall to the floor in a clear panic of whats gonna happen to them if they loose! Why are you guys- OU LOOK POPCORN!" Rudy said whilw grabbing a handfull of popcorn.

"Dimmoeyesemenspar?" Rudy said with a mouthful of popcorn. "AHEM, I meant, Did you guys even spar? This is a Dojo and there will be no slacking on my watch" he said as he was grabbing another bunch of popcorn.

"Rudy, I REALLY need to talk to Ki-" I was cut off by said blonde beauty

"No, Rudy's right, we SHOULD spar, Jack" _Uh oh... this cannot end well. _I thought to myself as soon as she said that.

"Alright , Jack, are you ready?"she said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Uh... sure.." I said as she got in a fighting stance. She started it with the first punch, it was harder than any othr one she ever did, and if I didn't know any better, she was trying to actuactlly trying to hurt me. _She probably is, you nitwit. _with every punch she did I did another. Then she started kicking. Through all of this I am being insulted by my own mind. **why would she want to hurt me? **_Why wouldn't she? I mean, you did -_ **I KNOW I KNOW. I don't need to be reminded! **Just meer seconds since that last thought, I found myself on the ground.

Kim's POV

Right after I I throw a punch, I see that Jack has something on hs mind. I take this as my chance and I flip him and he lands with a satisfying _THUMP_. and I have to admit, It was a pretty hard fall, and I feel a bit guillty, but not a lot since all of the pain he put me through. i hear a small groan of pain coming from him as he tries to get up. Before I could think of anything, I stuck out my hand and he took it and I helped him up. I decided to ignore the sparks that ran up my arm. As he got up he stubbled a little and we were smushed against each other for a breif second. I slightly pushed him away and we stood there akwardly looking at eachother. We look into eachothers and I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes we start to lean in, but the moment was lost when we heard a loud CRUNCh. and we both looked over to they guys and Rudy and saw them intently starring at us. They akwardly looked away and started "acting normal", you know the usual whistling and looking away. Then a thought came upon me , _WE WERE ABOUT TO KISS! OH MY GOSH. DID I WANT TO KISS HIM? yeah, ya did. WHAAAAAT? NNNNOOOOOOO! OH GOSH. OH GOSH. _

**Uh, cliffhanger? This really wasn't my best chapter... But give me a break, will you? I'm sick and I'm pretty sure I drank soap... (don't ask) **

**That wasn't the important part. this is. The next chapter will probably be the last or second to last, because I have no idea what to put next... So I was gonna ask you guys for ideas... Because frankly, I'm out of 'em. so pretty please can you help me? Put it in reviews or pm me. Thank you for your time and as always REVIEW!**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND LLAMAS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was looking at my story on fanfic and realised 1 very important things. 1. MY CHAPTERS ARE WWWAAAAAY to short... even though they are 1,000 words... so, I'm going to try to give ya a treat and have this one be extra long, Being the good readers that you are you reviewed and (I hope I don't sound like a mondo crazy person) I LOVE YOU ALL, *virtual hug* :D! Thank you all! And thank you for the idea guest, Amy loves you, your idea will be put in, in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have said this enough don't you think? And really, the word "Disclaimer" kind of sets off the idea that I own it...**

Kim's POV

_I CANNOT HAVE WANTED TO KISS JACK. I MEAN, I HAVEN'T EVEN FORGIVEN HIM YET! ANDDDDDD HE HASN'T EVEN SAID "I'M SORRY" YET! _All of that runs through my mind, suddenly thankful that the guys interrupted us. I can feel my cheeks heating up as we speak, or, er, think.

"Look, Kim-" Again, interrupted by they guys, and Rudy, we turn to them with an annoyed look. Rudy then makes a movement with his hands that motion to "keep going" and he says

"Don't mind us... Carry on." There is a slight akward silence for a few more minutes after that, with everyone looking at eachother for a brief secong, and then looking away very quickly. _Well, this is awkward..._ I thought to myself, of course, I could not say it out loud. That I hold just make things everything more awkward. of course, didn't need to.

"Well this is awkward..." Jerry earned a stare from all of us.

"Really, Jerry, and here I thought we were having a perfectly normal conversation!" I said throw in my hand up in frustration. and letting them flop down to my sides.

"Okay, Kim. I realize that you are mad at me and you have every right to be. But I only did that because-" Jack almost said before interrupted him.

"YES JACK WE KNOW. WHY DON'T YOU TELL THE WHOLE WORLD!" I said getting angrier by the minute. _He still hasn't said sorry... _I though it myself. which,of course,only made me angrier. I see in the corner of my eye Rudy going into his office _probably to get more popcorn_ I think to myself. it would have made me laugh, except for the fact that I was too madly do anything but yell. Well...and maybe flail my arms around a bit...

"LOOK KIM. I-" Again, Jack would have finished, if he wasn't always interrupted,but to everyone's surprise. instead it was the sound of the dojo doors opening and ringing the bell that hung over them. I take a quick look towards the guys,Rudy is still in his office by the way, and their eyes are wide with shock and their jaws are wide open. I stare at them a bit longer and a fly flies I to Milton's mouth. _oh... maybe I should tell_ him...before I do I take a quick peak at Jack and see that he is the same as the guys, except the fly off course... I finally decide to turn around and see what the neck is happening that is making the guys stand their with theor mouths wide open. I turn around,and guess who I see? None other than Donna stinkin Tobin.

"what do you want... Donna?!" said with as much spite I could muster.

"to see my boyfriend,of course!" she said sending me a glare as she said it. Now,it was my turn to wear Jerry' s confused face. I turn to see the guys with a horrified expression on all of their faces. Except Jack,who was still in shock from what happened a few minutes ago. Before i could ask who was her _so called boyfriend_, she "strutted" , to me it really looked more like a duckwaddle but..., as I was saying, she, uh... we already went over this, over to Jack and, KISSED HIM. RIGHT ON THE MOUTH. AND HE DIDN'T EVEN FLINCH! JUST STAYED IN THE SAME POSITION HE WAS IN FOR THE PAST TEN MINUTES! I was expecting him to do something! Secretly, I wished he would push her off and say that he still liked (or loved...ya know...that wouldn't have been back either...) last thing I expected was _nothing. _I guess Donna wasn't expecting nothing either. because she just got up and left. YEAH. SHE JUST GOT UP AND LEFT. But then again, maybe this is just what she planned,because 1. if this were a cartoon, I would be steaming at the ears right now. Most of my anger was directed at Jack though... and 2. as she was walking out I caught sight a satisfactory smirk stained on her face. As she left I turned around to see,Jack still in the same position. so I did what any teenage girl would do. I walked up to him and slapped him. That got him out of his trance.

"REALLY ANOTHER SLAP REALLY NECESSARY?!"

"YES. BECAUSE FIRST, YOU ARE DATING TOBIN, AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T APOLOGIZED!" I said returning the same anger.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING ALL OF THIS TIME!?"

"UH REALLY JACK. THIS IS YOUR APOLOGY?! Well, then I have some advice for _you. _maybe you should try saying an APOLOGY IN YOUR APOLOGY!" I said as I stormed out of the dojo.

Jerry' s POV

was better than t.v. yo! It stinks for JACK though... as soon as Kim stormed out in a mad rage, Rudy came back with a bucket load of popcorn in his hands.

"What I miss? And where is Kim? And why does Jack look horrified? OKAY WHAT THE HECK DID I MISS?" Rudy said,spitting out the popcorn in his mouth, which I have to confused it went pretty far... I COULD BE A NEW RECORD! I realized.I was a out to say this out loud, but everyone was giving me funny looks.

"What was that Jerry?" Milton said. That was when I realized that issue that out loud. NO COOL YO.

"Oooooooooooooook then... What were you asking again Rudy?" Milton said moving on.

"I said, OKAY WHAT THE H-"

"OKAY RUDY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL, YO!" I yelled. so that he could hear me.

"Woah, Jerry. no need to yell!" Rudy said.

"Hey guys," Jack said coming over here while rubbing his, uh what were they called? eh, I'll remember later. So as I was saying, he was rubbing the sides of his head**(1). **"can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do ya need?" Eddie answered very curiously (hehe that is right everyone! Jerry Martinez knows a big word!)

"Can you tell me what the HECK just happened?" Jack said.

"YEAH, and me too!" Rudy said jumping into out bro talk while patting Jack on the back.

"okay then..."

"Alright everyone sit in a circle around Milton cross legged!"Rudy said.

"…are we ready now?"

"WAIT!" Rudy yelled jumping up all of a sudden. you could see everyone in the room sigh.

"What is is Rudy?" Milton said. Ou he looked annoyed.

"I forgot the popcorn..."

**Well? What did ya think? sorry for the long wait... I would tell you my excuse, but I'm sure you guys don't care... I know that there is hardly any Kick. but it will come! probably in the next chapter... HOPE ALL OF YOU HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

***passes out notes* congratulations, your STILL alive, congratulations your still alive... etc.**

**Ps. Feel free to pm me any time... I'm seriously bored... ask questions, anything...**

**As always,**

**PEACE, LO'VE, AND LLAMAS**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYO! Welcome to the 8th chapper! I love all of your reviews! Thank you! so this is basically how it will go...**

**Chapter 8: plan to get Kim to forgive Jack (heheh I'm evil. I'm not gonna tell you the plan in this chapter *evil grin*)**

**Chapter 9: PLAN GOES TO ACTION!**

**Chapter 10: Plan ends, last chapter of story *tear tear***

**EPOLOGUE! (pretty sure I didn't spell that write)**

**_Dis_claimer: tell me, what do YOU think this is?**

Jack's POV

_okay, I remember a Donna, a slimy sticky thing on my lips, and Kim slapping me (AGAIN). _

"What the HECK just happened?!" I said rubbing my temples. I completely blanked out, I would remember slight things, but the rest draws to a blank... I wake from my thoughts when Rudy passes me some popcorn, and I end up sitting cross- legged around Milton _(again, have no idea how I ended up here...) ._

"Alright, is everyone ready NOW?" Milton said annoyed with all of the set- backs. I saw from the corner of my eye, Rudy and Jerry nod their heads like little kindergartners, ready for story time.

"Alright, so Donna walked in right after you," Milton started, pointing to Rudy. "walked out to get some more popcorn. Then she and Kim had a 'small' argument about why she was here, then she walked up and KISSED you," he said again, referring to me. "on the lips-"

"AND I LET HER?!" I said or... yelled while Rudy gasped

"Well... yeah" Milton said, but as soon as he was going to continue the story, Jerry got up from his seat across from me, and SLAPPED me! _I'm getting WAY too much physical abuse from all of these people..._

"What the HECK, JERRY!?" I said, raisin my voice towards the end.

"Woah, sorry dude, but really, you KISSED another chica in fromy of Kim. NOT swag YO!" He said with a slight grin.

"Uh... Okay,thank you Jerry for that _wonderful_ addition to our story." Milton said getting on with the story.

"So after Donna kissed you" jestering to me once again "You just should there like a dumbstruck dummy at a loss for words"

"I WAS CONFUSED OKAY." I snapped in my defense.

"mmhhmm." the guys mumbled to me.

"As I WAS SAYING. After you were kissed, Donna sent a smirk at Kim. And I think you guys can figure the rest out." Milton said in a knowing tone. "oh and Jack, excuse me for my immature- Ness but... I TOLD YOU SO." _...okay...so maybe he was right about me having to do something more for Kim...** YA**_** THINK?**

"OKAY OKAY QUIT HASSLING ME!" I thought to myself, but from the looks I received from the guys. I probably said it out loud. **oops...**

"Uh Jack, I think you should lie down..." Rudy said with a weirded out look.

"no. I'm fine..."

"Okay, YO. so Milton was right. no surprise there. So what does Jack need to do?" Jerry said. actually saying something smart for once.

"Well by my calculations, the feminine gender enjoys more-"

"Dude, can you say that in American?" (1) Jerry said. _AND THE MOMENTS_ GONE...

"Ugh. Simpletons... Girls like things from the heart. Better?" Milton said, annoyed.

"WWWWOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I'll take that as a YES." I couldn't take this anymore.

"Milton, WHAT DO I NEED TO DO?" I said getting up ad shaking his shoulders for emphasis

"How should I know? Your the one who needs it. It needs to come from YOUR heart"

Milton's POV

_Ugh, for a guy that attracts a lot of girls' attention he sure is clueless about love._ I thought to myself. Jack needs to understand that Kim is not going to just for give him out of the blue, this will not turn out like a fairy tall, althugh it probably will once they get back together... DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. I've learned all of this from experience for your information, Julie gets mad at me too... I was interrupted by Jack complaining on how he can't think of anything to do.

"But... I don't know what to do... I DIDN'T EXACTLY PLAN THIS!"

"Well of course not, how would you have known that you completely overreacted when you saw that guy that kissing Kim and that she would be hurt and angry at for you for not even asking her about what happened. Oh and let us not forget about how you happened to forget to apologize in your apology." I said in a matter-of-fact tone while folding my hands on m lap, and, honestly, he should have known all of this.

"Okay. Okay. I get it... I should have seen all of this coming. But please help me! I NEED Kim back. Without her I'm-"

"WOAH DUDE. No need to go all heart broken on us bro! We'll make sure you get your Kimmy back." You can only guess who said that. I send a "look" to Jerry and pull out a clipboard from under my chair. But before i can right anything a thought occurs to me.

"hey, where's Rudy and Eddie" Jack, Jery and I, we all look around to see Rudy and Eddie asleep on the floor, ugh, we probablylost them at the point where, as Jerry would have put it, "All heart broken".

"Oooookay... Moving on," I turn to Jack, "How did you guys get together?"

"Well it all started with hiccups..."

Kim's POV (BAck to when she stormed out of the dojo in a jealous rage)

Jack. Jack. Jack. The thing preoccupying my mind from the day I saw him knock the meatballs in Franks face. This time it was a different ashonishment though. It was not the fact that he was just that good at karate. No, it was the fact that he didn't even dare to say sorry. EVEN AFTER HE KISSED DONNA (the second time too). I don't know what I was expecting. I secretly wished that he would throw her off him and tell the world that he lovd a girl by the name of Kim Crawford, but he didn't do anything. He just stood there like an idiot.

_Ugh, I need to let out some steam..._ I thought to myself as I was walking outside the outskirts of the mall. The only places I knew was the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, and there is no way I'm going back to where JAck is, There was the Black Dragons' Dojo, and there is no way I'm going there either.

"UGH!" I screamed in frustration as kicked a tree. _Well, I guess that helped... Sorta._ Before I could continue with the ranting in my mind, I was interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Hey, I heard that you broke up with your 'so-called boyfriend'." That voice, I would know it anywhere. THAT VOICE is the reason Jack and I broke up. THAT VOI- _How about you turn around an see who it belongs to , ay? _Well, I guess... I turned around, and literall gasped at the sight. There were two other guys behind the dude, and they happened to look very menacing...

"And what do you want." I practically spit out.

"Well you see, I didn't get what I want, and Jimmy always gets what he wants" the guy in the middle said, the one who kissed my, I'm guessing that was Jimmy.

"And why is Jimmy talking in third person, it is dumb. And basically shows a lack of proper grammar." I said adding a smirk. But I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomache, so I was slowly thinking of a plan. _I could always beat them up if they try anything... **really, you're gonna beat three guys? **Well the first one was easy...** Well...**_** yeah...**

"Well JImm thinks it's cool. Isn't that right boys?" he said jestering to the "boys" in the back.

"This is ridiculous, if you don't mind me, I'll just be going. This is not worth my time." I said, I really just was not in the mood andI really wanted to get out of here.

"Oh, I don't think so. Boys ya know what to do" Before I could register what was happening, I was pinned to the bottom of the concrete. _Well, I guess I could let some steam off now._ So, I let them have it. Before "Jimmy" could get near me I did a half-flip and kicked the two guys on the head. Which made them loosen theirgrip, I wriggled out and Punched them in the stmache and a bit on the head, while they were lying on the ground in pain. i turned to "Jimmy" who looked like he was about to pee his pants. So I did what any normal girl would do when she was just attacked, I flipped him and he laned in the dumpster. _HA. _I walked away hearing them groaning in pain. H_uh, I feel SO MUCH better now... I should thank them really... _So before I made it too far, I yelled out,

"THANK YOU FOR ATTACKING ME!" Which, no doubt some people heard, so I took off before I coul get into anymore trouble.

**Well... What? I had to make Kim tough... She needed some Kim-action. I'm not going to have her be a helpless little girl who always needs some saving! Oh don't worry. "JImmy" won't be back... Sorry to all the Jimmys out there...**

**1- From SHAKE IT UP... :D**

**AS ALWAYS... REVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW WW**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND LLAMAS!**

**V**

**V**


End file.
